How We Got Here
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: Shonen-ai/LaviYuu/AU/Collection of Drabbles/Rated T/Full details inside. They've always been the best of friends, or as close as to best friends as one could be with a boy like Kanda, and now, they're moving in together. This is how they got there. R


**TITLE: **How We Got Here  
**PAIRING: **LaviYuu with a hint of Lucky in later bits  
**RATING: **T  
**SUMMARY: **Lavi Bookman and Yuu Kanda have known each other most of their lives. It started in Kindergarten, and now, they're moving in together. But the road wasn't easy. This is a series of fifteen to twenty drabbles about their lives together. AU!  
**DRABBLES 1-5 NOTES and random ANs: **Okay so, I started this amazing AU Roleplay with my friends. I play Lavi. Basically, Lavi, Kanda and Tyki all live together in an apartment. Complete insanity already. But Kanda and I were talking on MSN about Lavi and Kanda's lives before they moved into the apartment. So yeah, that's where the idea for this came from. These first drabbles aren't romancey. XD Well the last two are, sort of. It's hard to explain. =w= So here's their elementary school and middle school lives. =w= The next set is going to be high school, which will be epic. Trust me. Enjoy. And I just totally bullshitted Lavi a last name. I'm not sure what kind of response this story will get. I'm a bit nervous about it actually. =w=  
**DEDICATIONS: **Dedicated to Kanda/KandyKane and Tyki/Tyki-Pon. I love you guys~x3  


* * *

**Coat**

Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman were five years old, and it was the third day of Kindergarten. Lavi wasn't having much trouble, but the same couldn't be said for Kanda. His hair was long and chopped off straight, and due to his guardian's hippie-like taste, his clothing was girlish as well. His shirt had a strange flower like object in the middle to be exact. So it went without saying that some of the other children were having quite the fun picking on the small Japanese boy. And the more Kanda yelled that he was a boy, the more they picked. That was until a certain redheaded child gave Kanda his jacket to hide the flower and threatened the other boys with a giant (rubber) spider that he claimed to have found under a desk. The boys gave up picking on Kanda, and Kanda stayed near Lavi's side for the rest of the day. It was the start of a beautifully strange friendship.

**Alone**

They were in second grade now, in Mrs. Brown's class to be exact. They shared the same table, along with two other children whose names Kanda didn't care to remember. But for the past two days, the raven haired boy had been alone on his half of the table. Lavi had been absent, and Kanda couldn't figure out why. However, two days alone had been bad enough, and when he got home, he forced Tiedoll, his guardian, to call Lavi's grandfather.

"Your friend is in the hospital, Yu-kun," came Tiedoll's voice shortly after the phone line went dead. Kanda didn't have much to say because he didn't say much normally. But he did, however, force Tiedoll to take him to the hospital right at that moment.

When Kanda opened the door to Lavi's room, leaving Tiedoll and Lavi's grandfather to talk in the hall, he was surprised to see the condition was Lavi was in. The boy's head and half his face were wrapped in thick bandages, and there were so many machines and tubes hooked to him. And he was so still and so quiet that Kanda almost didn't believe it was Lavi. If it hadn't been for the familiar red hair sticking out from under the bandages, he wouldn't have believed it to be his friend.

"Wake up, stupid," Yuu grumbled, face twisted in a stubborn scowl. And when that green eye didn't open, and Lavi didn't give him that stupid grin, his face fell. A strange sensation washed over him like a tidal wave, and he suddenly felt scared. What if Lavi didn't wake up? That sometimes happened at a hospitals, didn't it? Would that mean he was going to be alone? He didn't want to be alone. So he climbed up onto the all too white bed and laid next to his friend. "I said wake up," he repeated, his voice quiet, but somehow, he just couldn't add stupid to the end like he usually did.

**Defend**

Middle school wasn't easy for anybody. While Kanda didn't have too much trouble (Strange how things changed), there was something about Lavi that the sixth graders just loved to pick at. The black patch that lied under crimson locks against palish skin. Their remarks about it were idiotic. Lavi knew that, but they still bothered him all the same. After all, it wasn't his fault that he had gotten hit by a stray bullet in the Denny's parking lot back in second grade. And it certainly wasn't his fault that the shooting almost took his life and managed to take his right eye.

But when one of the boys actually managed to rip the eye-patch from his face, revealing the scar that even three years hadn't healed, and the eyelid that just didn't open because there was nothing behind it anyway, Lavi felt all his defenses fall. Everybody in the court-yard was staring, eyes wide and mouths agape. The redhead brought his hand up to cover the eye, his cheeks just as red as his hair. He could feel tears pricking at his good eye, but he willed himself not to cry. To be stronger than that. He could hear the taunts still going, some laughter and some gasps, but none of it made sense, and he just wanted to run away.

That is until he heard a familiar angry voice, and he looked up to see Kanda kneeing the other guy in a very sensitive region. Lavi watched in surprise, hand still over his eye, as his friend proceeded to beat the other boy up. He saw a few punches being thrown and when the other fell to the ground, Kanda kicked him once more and ripped the patch from the boy's hand.

A teacher storming to the scene, and some threats from the Japanese boy, had caused the crowd to die down. And just before he was carted off for suspension, Yuu placed the patch in his friend's hand with a smirk that seemed to be content he had won the fight, although it wasn't much of a fight to begin with. Lavi clutched the patch in his hand and threw his arms around the other, whispering a faint thank you. The hug didn't last long because the teacher was impatient, and Kanda had to be taken to the principal's office right away. And as the group disappeared into the building, Lavi tied the patch back in place and smiled. Kanda was like a hero sometimes.

**Braid**

Middle school girls were extremely shallow, and most paid little attention to somebody as cold and unfeeling as Yuu Kanda paraded himself to be. However, the redheaded friend of Yuu Kanda was something they seemed to be quite interested in. So it came as no surprise that in seventh grade, Lavi Bookman had his first girlfriend. A pretty, little girl with her hair in a pony tail down her back. Every now and then Kanda would catch Lavi, who conveniently sat next to Kanda but behind his girlfriend, braiding her ponytail in the middle of Science class. It was something that Lavi had often did with Kanda's own girlish hair. Except instead of shooing his hand away and scolding him like Kanda would do, she would just laugh with an idiotic pink dusting across her cheeks. It made Kanda sick, a strange feeling gripping at his chest. It couldn't be jealousy, could it? Of course not. That was just idiotic.

But needless to say, he was strangely grateful when Daisya stuck gum in her braid, and she had to chop her hair short. At least then, Lavi wouldn't be able to play with her hair anymore. And he was even more grateful when she dumped Lavi for the new kid with the strange French accent. Middle school girls were extremely shallow, and as Lavi sat, relatively upset, on Kanda's bed and braided absentmindedly his hair while he played a video game, Kanda was strangely glad for that fact.

**Dance**

Tiedoll had dropped them off in front of Bendly Middle School to attend the eighth grade dance. Both boys were dressed remotely format, button-up shirts and slacks. Kanda's long hair was pulled back, and for once, Lavi's looked relatively combed. It had been Lenalee Lee's idea. Lenalee was often at Kanda's house when Tiedoll was off on art trips. Miranda Lotto, who was five years older than them, would come to 'baby-sit' Kanda and Daisya. She often brought Lenalee with her (She babysat for Komui, Lenalee's older brother and guardian). Lenalee, who was two grades below them, couldn't go to the dance, but she did manage to dress them for it. The boys hated it.

The minute Tiedoll's junker of a car drove away, Lavi ruffled his hair and untucked his shirt. Kanda was too busy pulling his ponytail out and readjusting it to his own liking.

"This dance is a stupid idea," the Japanese boy was grumbling, folding his arms across his chest. Lavi, who had recently broken up with his girlfriend, had to agree. He didn't want to be in the same building as the girl, who was probably rambling to her friends about that ninth grade boy, Howard Link, whom she was 'totally into.' Lavi rolled his eye, huffing.

"Gotta agree with you there, Yuu-chan."

"It's _Kanda_," the other corrected sternly, a scowl twisting onto his face. Lavi just shrugged his shoulders and glanced around. A few couples and groups of people were heading into the gymnasium where the dance was being held. The redhead contemplated going in, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Let's go to the arcade," Lavi stated, his tone very serious. Grayish blue eyes glared at him, clearly not amused by the outlandish statement. "Seriously, Yuu-chan. I've got like ten bucks! We can play that new Tekken game! Or I could kick your ass at air hockey again!"

"Che, I'd beat you, stupid rabbit."

"Then let's test it!" grinned Lavi, grabbing a hold of Kanda's hand. The touch felt strange to Kanda, a strange he wouldn't admit he was feeling at all. He felt like that first girlfriend who would blush anytime Lavi touched her, and he hated it. But Lavi didn't seem to notice and took off running, dragging Kanda with him towards the arcade. And all Kanda could do was follow. Lavi was strange like that. He learned that early in life. There was just something about that redhead that made it hard to say no. Something about him just drew people in, like moths to the flame.

And in the end, they were grounded for not being where they were supposed to be. Tiedoll let Kanda off with two weeks, while Gramps gave Lavi a month. And during the two weeks Kanda wasn't grounded, he felt strangely lonesome and found himself at the arcade. When Lavi got ungrounded, he's kick his ass at air hockey, and show that damned rabbit who was boss. But more importantly, he'd have his friend back.  


* * *

**ENDING NOTES: **o 3o Well, there's the first five. Definitely a change from the last time I wrote this pairing. AU amuses me so. =w= I don't even want to ask if they're OOC. XD Truthfully scared to know the answer. But I do hope you enjoyed the first installment anyway. I should go work on my other two stories, but I have to reply to the RP this is from beforehand. =w= Kanda's makin' omlettes. XD Then he has to water his garden. xD So Lavi has to make sure Tyki's smoking and Kanda's water tank don't start WW3 in the middle of their apartment. =w= See ya' guys~ The next ones should be up soon!


End file.
